


Wrong

by LilithYuri



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP, Гермафродиты, Потеря девственности, Профессор Том Риддл, Секс на парте, Ученик/Учитель, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithYuri/pseuds/LilithYuri
Summary: Профессор Том Риддл — новый учитель Гарри по Защите от Тёмных искусств... Что вообще может пойти не так? О, точно, просто у Гарри есть вагина. Не это ли причина?...P.S.: Гарри тут гермафродит
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Гарри Поттер/Волдеморт, Гарри Поттер/Том Реддл, Гарри Поттер/Том Риддл
Kudos: 19





	1. За неделю до этого

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608739) by [RazetheAxolotl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazetheAxolotl/pseuds/RazetheAxolotl). 



> Переведено: ~30%
> 
> П/п: Разрешение на перевод имеется.
> 
> Почему порнушка? Потому что я так хочу!
> 
> П/а: Предупреждение об изнасиловании. В основном связано с возрастом Гарри (пятнадцать лет). Эта история предназначена для тех, кто наслаждается сомнительным согласием и будет фетишизировать и романтизировать проблемные отношения и сомнительные сценарии согласия (такие как игра властью, злоупотребление властью, пьяный секс, нежелательное сексуальное внимание и прикосновение и т. д.). Пожалуйста, не читайте, если это может беспокоить или расстраивать вас. Если вам нравится, пожалуйста, наслаждайтесь!  
> Я знаю, что истинные гермафродиты интерсексуалы, и я не хочу никого оскорблять своей интерпретацией мифических/вымышленных волшебных гермафродитов.
> 
> Это незавершенная работа, в настоящее время оценивается в 16 глав длиной, но их может стать больше!

За неделю до этого:

Летнее солнце сияло и пробивалось в высокие окна замка Хогвартс, согревая полупустую учительскую. Высокий, бледный, темноволосый мужчина сидел в кресле с высокой спинкой, держа в своих цепких руках пачку пергамента. Том Риддл, новый профессор Защиты от Темных искусств, изучал свой список пятикурсников, касаясь длинным пальцем чернил, которые причудливо складывались в имена, нацарапанные на бумаге. Всего через неделю начнется новый учебный год, и Гарри Поттер поступит на курс уровня сдачи СОВ. Что же, это будет интересно. 

Гарри Поттер был необычным волшебником, и это дико интриговало.

Гарри Поттер был гермафродитом. Все в магической Британии знали об этом.

Гермафродиты рождались чрезвычайно редко и, помимо очевидных отличительных физических характеристик, как правило, обладали мощным магическим потенциалом и поэтому практически всегда были прославленны в широких кругах. Гарри Поттер, хотя и был блестящим самым молодым игроком в квиддич и приличным студентом, все же не проявил никаких особых волшебных способностей. Что же касается того, почему Гарри родился гермафродитом, то была тайная теория, что Поттеры связаны с могущественным волшебником по отцовской линии, Игнотусом Певереллом, и что, возможно, древняя кровь проявилась в мальчишке спустя столетия. Но, конечно, немногие об этом знали. Том мог бы также заявить о своем родстве с родом Певерелл, но их с Гарри Поттером родственные линии были настолько далёки, что Риддл даже не задумывался об этом, а также не размышлял о том, какими волшебными силами может обладать мальчик и насколько они могущественны. То, что занимало мысли Тома, было более похотливым.

А что у Гарри Поттера было под юбкой?

О да, мальчик, — вернее, гермафродит — действительно носил юбку. Корреспонденты Ведьмополитена брали у Гарри Поттера интервью на эту тему, и именно тогда выяснилось, что мальчик решил носить юбку когда только пошёл в школу. Риддл вспомнил резкий и с лёгкой ухмылкой ответ одиннадцатилетнего Гарри, адресованный репортеру. Отважный юноша сказал, что хотя он и выглядит как мальчик и чувствует себя как мальчик, он предпочитает юбки брюкам, потому что они гораздо свободнее. Это на несколько недель взбудоражило волшебный мир, но через некоторое время интерес к Гарри Поттеру поутих – для некоторых. Только не для Тома Риддла.

Тому было интересно, для чего мальчику понадобилось свободное пространство и сколько его там было.

И вот теперь юный гермафродит будет учиться на пятом курсе, в котором нужно обязательно успешно сдать все предстоящие экзамены. Гарри не сможет позволить допустить ошибку и плохо сдать СОВ. И у Риддла уже были некоторые мысли по этому поводу...


	2. Первое прикосновение

Гарри Поттер присоединился к своему однокурснику, с трудом пробиравшемуся в класс Защиты, и сжал в в руках учебник любимого предмета, прижимая к груди. Первый день занятий начался не очень хорошо — двойные зелья со Снейпом — и он надеялся, что новый профессор, который по слухам был бывшим слизеринцем, не сделает этот день ещё хуже. Он почти не спал этой ночью, несмотря на то, что ему выделили отдельную спальню. Гарри фыркнул про себя, вспоминая, как его выгнали из мужского общежития. Вчера вечером, после приветственного пира, профессор Макгонагалл сообщила ему, что ему выделили собственную комнату из-за некоторого «беспокойства» среди студентов, и всё это было сделано для лишь во благо ему. Ну, очевидно, она имела в виду, что кое-кто из его спальни пожаловался на месячные, а именно Симус-кровавый-фанатик-Финниган.

До пятого курса Гарри жил в общежитии для мальчиков вместе с другими однокурсниками. Он на протяжении всей жизни ощущал себя мальчиком, так почему бы ему не спать в одной комнате с другими мальчиками? Конечно, в течение первого курса его соседи по общежитию задавали ему неудобные вопросы, но он выглядел в точности как слегка женственный мальчишка, несмотря на то, что Гарри носил юбку (которая все равно была похожа на килт). До сих пор никаких проблем не возникало. Должно быть, кто-то пожаловался Макгонагалл, и это точно был не его лучший друг Рон. Это также не мог быть Невилл — он практически относился к нему как к королевской особе, всегда причитая, что бабушка учила его уважать гермафродитов. Гарри закатывал глаза всякий раз, когда Невилл открывал ему дверь, пропускал вперёд или выдвигал стул. Он никогда не сделал бы ничего, что могло бы ранить чувства Гарри. Также это не Дин — он всегда был добр к нему, являлся почти что лучшим другом. А ещё с самого завтрака Симус бросал на него странные, виноватые и в то же время вызывающие взгляды. Это был именно он.

 _Придурок_.

Гарри нахмурился и опустился на стул второго ряда справа от Рона и слева от Гермионы, как и всегда. Дин и Симус обычно сидели впереди, но Гарри заметил, что последний украдкой поглядывал на него, а затем жестом пригласил Дина сесть сзади вместе с Парвати Патил и Лавандой Браун. Ну и кому он вообще нужен? Гарри усердно складывал свои новые учебники на столе, пока хлопок двери не оповестил о приходе нового профессора.

Гарри поднял глаза и увидел высокого темноволосого мужчину в широком черном одеянии, отороченном зеленым, которого он мельком видел во время вчерашнего пира. Вблизи он заметил, что у мужчины безупречно бледная кожа. Это был странный оттенок, не землистый, как у Снейпа, а белый и холодный, как мрамор статуи. Волосы мужчины были стильно зачесаны назад, а на лице застыло высокомерное выражение. Он был бы невероятно красив, если бы не слишком острые скулы. Гарри на мгновение представил себе, что он наполовину вампир. Затем темные глаза мужчины остановились на нём, и Гарри почувствовал себя так, словно его пригвоздили к доске для бабочек.

— Доброе утро, — сказал мужчина, переводя взгляд с одного лица на другое, а потом снова встретился взглядом с Гарри. Его голос был тихим, но настолько опасным и вызывающим дрожь, что казалось, будто он кричал. — Зовите меня профессор Риддл, и я ваш новый преподаватель Защиты от Тёмных искусств.

***

Том ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он интуитивно задерживался взглядом на Гарри дольше, чем на остальных, когда начинал приветственные слова.

— В моем классе всегда должен быть абсолютный порядок и сосредоточенность. То, чему я буду учить вас, включает в себя очень опасные элементы магии, и невнимание может привести к серьезным последствиям, — зловеще пробормотал он, наслаждаясь выражением плохо скрываемой настороженности на лицах детей. Однако Гарри, как он с удивлением заметил, не выглядел испуганным — просто заинтересованным.

— Прежде чем мы начнем ваш первый урок, я хочу, чтобы вы написали мне краткое резюме своего предыдущего опыта в этой теме. Возьмите кусок пергамента и изложите мне те прошедшие темы, которые вы считаете наиболее необходимыми для дальнейшего изучения, а также не забудьте добавить, что в ваших навыках следует улучшить. Это также будет оцениваться. Приступайте.

Студенты обменялись тихими стонами, и началась возня и шарканье, когда ученики стали копаться в своих сумках, вытаскивая пергамент, чернила и перья. Том ухмыльнулся, повернулся и сел за свой стол, а после взял книгу и притворился, что читает. Из-за книги он наблюдал за Гарри, который разглаживал перо и сосредоточенно хмурился, глядя на свой пустой пергамент. Когда мальчик начал писать, Том уже меньше беспокоился о том, что его поймают, и на досуге рассматривал фигуру Гарри.

Мальчишка был худощав, с длинной шеей и привлекательными, слегка женственными чертами лица. Том и раньше замечал, что Гарри был ниже ростом по сравнению с остальными мальчиками на его курса, только на несколько сантиметров выше своей лохматой магглорождённой подруги. У него были темные, спутанные волосы, достаточно длинные, чтобы их можно было схватить и дёрнуть. Том на мгновение задумался, а затем продолжил взглядом спускаться к ногам Гарри, слегка видным из-под стола. Смуглые конечности мальчика было слегка загорелыми, их прикрывали гольфы и юбка, но количество видимой кожи выше колен было достаточным, чтобы любой мужчина задумался, что же находится выше. Том намеревался это выяснить. Положив руку на волшебную палочку, он молча произнёс заклинание собственного изобретения, которое наверняка привлечет внимание юноши.

***

Гарри старательно описывал известные ему защитные заклинания, которые используются против большинства тёмных существ, когда почувствовал, как что-то задело его колено. Он отмахнулся от этого, что бы это ни было — возможно, от мухи, — и прикусил нижнюю губу, пытаясь вспомнить ход своих мыслей. Затем он почувствовал легкий ветерок на своих бедрах, хотя это было действительно странно, ведь в помещении все окна были закрыты. Он быстро провел рукой по юбке, чтобы убедиться, что она не задралась, и, поняв, что всё в порядке, продолжил писать. Он снова поднес руку к бумаге, придерживая её, и уже собирался прикоснуться к белоусу полотну тёмными чернилами, как почувствовал что-то упирающиеся ему между ног. Гарри вскочил и принялся лихорадочно отряхивать юбку. Жучок?

— Какие-то проблемы, мистер Поттер?

Гарри остановился и поднял глаза на профессора Риддла, который холодным взглядом смотрел на него. Класс на мгновение замер и обратился во слух.

— Э-э... Нет, я... можно мне в уборную?

— Вы должны были сходить до того, как начался урок, Поттер. Занятия недостаточно длинные, чтобы люди входили и выходили туда-сюда, отвлекаясь от написания эссе. Вам придется подождать.

Гарри сжал губы и снова сел, дико раздражённый направленными на него взглядами, но, к счастью, тот жук, который заполз на него, исчез. Он вновь взялся за перо с некоторым недовольством думая, что профессор Реддл не очень-то дружелюбен. Гарри едва успел обмакнуть перо в чернила, как снова застыл от этого ощущения. Но на этот раз его тело онемело, а зрачки расширились, ведь он почувствовал, как что-то коснулось его члена. Он уставился на свою бумагу, прикусив губу от ощущения чего-то мягкого, бархатистого и немного влажного, что скользнуло вниз по его члену и продолжило ползти... Гарри задохнулся, когда это что-то раздвинуло его отверстие и скользнуло внутрь.

***

Том с жадностью и голодом наблюдал за происходящим, его язык двигался вслед за зубами, отражая движение невидимого языка, в данный момент исследующего влагалище его юного студента. Мальчик сгорбился над столом, костяшки пальцев побелели, а перо дрожало в его стиснутых руках. Гарри показывал невероятную выдержку, сохраняя свое дыхание ровным, но Том хотел, чтобы мальчишка потерял контроль, чтобы всё сработало так, как он задумал. Он извилисто двигал языком, вверх и вниз, внутрь и наружу. Всем ученикам, которые посматривали на Тома, казалось, что он просто с интересом читает книгу, которую держал в руках, но на самом деле его глаза были устремлены на Гарри. Мальчик теперь ерзал на стуле, его губы были прикушены, а глаза прищурены. Том ткнул языком вперед, и Гарри ахнул, его плечи напряглись и коснулись ушей. Том улыбнулся, прикрыв рот ладонью, затем быстро щелкнул языком, словно змея, пробующая воздух, и Гарри рванул вперёд так, что его парта со скрежетом и оглушающим грохотом рухнула на пол. Все студенты резко прекратили писать и уставились на юношу.

***

— Мистер Поттер.

Гарри набрал полную грудь воздуха и, подняв глаза, увидел стоящего перед ним профессора Реддла.

— Сэр? — единственное,что ему удалось сделать, это пискнуть.

— Похоже, вы не можете сосредоточиться. Может мне напоминать вам, что всего пятнадцать минут назад я заявил, что внимание является самым важным элементом моего предмета? Вы придете в мой офис после ужина, чтобы договориться о вашем наказании.

Гарри посмотрел на свой пергамент, его лицо свекольно покраснело, когда он почувствовал на себе взгляды своих однокурсников. Чернильные кляксы застилали последнее предложение его сочинения, и ему хотелось, чтобы пол ожил и сожрал его целиком вместе с костями. Именно тогда юноша задумался, не подшутил ли над ним кто-то, — возможно, Симус. Но какое заклинание могло сделать то, что только что произошло с ним? Это должны быть чары из Запретной секции. Мог ли Симус тайком пробраться туда? Неужели его бывший друг так сильно хочет унизить его?

***

Позже тем же вечером надутый от обиды мальчик вошёл в кабинет Тома и сел перед ним. Гарри был так раздосадован предстоящим наказанием, что даже не заметил, как Том запер дверь и взмахнул волшебной палочкой, налаживая заглушающие чары. Тихо щёлкнув языком, Том бросил в свою ауру всё своё обаяние и улыбнулся. Профессор подошел к своему столу и прислонился к нему спиной, глядя сверху вниз на Гарри с суровым выражением лица. Тем не менее, его член начал набухать под мантией при мысли, что Гарри будет чувствовать каждое слово, которое он произнесет между его бедер.

— Похоже, вас что-то беспокоит, Поттер. Не хотите ли просветить меня?

Гарри яростно замотал головой, крепко сжав колени и вцепившись руками в подлокотники кресла.

— Может быть, это как-то связано с вашими одноклассниками?

Гарри снова покачал головой, и румянец залил его щеки. Том шагнул вперед, возвышаясь над дрожащим мальчиком.

— Я думаю, что студенты должны смотреть на меня, когда я задаю им вопрос.

Гарри всхлипнул и медленно поднял голову, его глаза были полны удивления и стыда. Это заставило член Тома стать твёрдым буквально за секунду.

— А другие мальчики тебя не беспокоят, Гарри?

— Я... нет.

— У тебя были сексуальные отношения с кем-нибудь из них?

У Гарри отвисла челюсть, а лицо покраснело еще сильнее. 

— Нет! Я... С чего бы вам..?

Том опустился на колени перед Гарри так, чтобы это выглядело по-отечески, и положил руки ему на плечи. 

— Я спрашиваю потому, что замечаю, как мальчики отдаляются от тебя, и что ты... взрослеешь. Я учитель и беспокоюсь за это, ведь моя обязанность — это ваша безопасность. Если, возможно, есть что-то, что я должен знать... Я хочу, чтобы вы сообщили мне, — Том переложил руку с плеча Гарри на его голое колено.

— Вы уверены, что я не могу помочь?

Мышцы шеи Гарри напряглись под кожей, а губы задрожали. Том провел большим пальцем по впадинке на колене Гарри и прошептал: 

— Ты не должен бояться просить о помощи, Гарри.

***

Гарри был в панике. Что же все-таки происходит? Может быть, Симус вновь использовал то самое заклинание, только издалека? Или,возможно, это была ещё одна особенность гермафродитов, о которой ему никто не поведал? И почему его учитель был так близко? Он не должен быть так близко... Он не должен так прикасаться к нему.

Гарри тряхнул головой, чтобы прояснить мысли, и откинулся на спинку стула. Его взгляд переместился на длинные пальцы Риддла, которые теперь не просто лежали на его колене, но и сжимали его. Он уже собирался что-то сказать (Гарри не был уверен, что именно), когда внезапно всё изменилось.

Риддл рванул вперед. Он раздвинул колени Гарри, упираясь руками в спинку стула и прижимая его к себе. Его рука скользнула вверх по гладкому бедру мальчишки, и его длинные пальцы нашли тайный жар, отталкивая ткань хлопчатобумажного белья Гарри в сторону. Гарри попытался сесть, закричать, но Риддл схватил его за шею одной рукой и впился в него двумя пальцами, а затем, после мгновенно накатившей боли, мальчишка издал истошный вопль.

***

Том застонал прямо в ухо Гарри, наслаждаясь тем, каким мокрым и тугим был мальчишка. Горячая, скользкая киска мальчика была потрясающей, и он безжалостно двигал пальцами внутрь и наружу. Его большой палец терся об основание маленького члена Гарри, в то время как пальцы другой руки удерживали его за шею. Гарри дрожал и скулил, его ноги болтались из стороны в сторону, он пытался упереться пятками в тело Тома, но не мог найти нужный рычаг давления. Его руки так сильно сжали плечи Тома, что на них наверняка остались бы синяки. Том сделал паузу, задирая юбку Гарри ещё выше и прижимаясь лбом к его подбородку, чтобы тот не двигался, и полностью сорвал с мальчика нижнее белье, дьявольски ухмыляясь треску ткани. Затем он увидел восхитительный член Гарри, обхватил его рукой, большим пальцем нажимая на протекающий кончик, а другой рукой затолкал два пальца обратно внутрь.

— Тебе это нравится, Гарри?

Гарри не смог ответить, но все же покачал головой.

— Ты лжешь мне, Гарри, — прошипел Том, наклоняя свое лицо так близко к гриффиндорцу, что даже почувствовал жар стыда, исходящий от его щек. — Если бы тебе это не нравилось, ты не был бы таким грязным и мокрым, и мне было бы не очень-то легко.

Гарри всхлипнул, и в уголках его глаз появились слезы. Том почувствовал внезапную потребность овладеть им еще больше, и рванулся вперед. Рука на члене Гарри оставила его в пользу захвата подбородка и удержания его неподвижно, а затем профессор прошёлся языком по губам гриффиндорца. Пальцы Тома внутри активно двигались, а он сам кусал, лизал и сосал рот Гарри. Затем Гарри захныкал и затрясся, сперма вылетала из его члена и расплескалась по всей одежде Тома. Внутренние мышцы мальчика сжались на пальцах профессора буквально до боли, и поток влаги хлынул вниз по напряженной руке Риддла. Том застонал прямо в рот Гарри, снова проводя языком по его губам, а потом отодвинулся и улыбнулся. Он продолжил осторожно двигать пальцами внутри киски Гарри, толкать их внутрь и наружу, не готовый закончить свои исследования. Его собственный член умолял о спасении, но Том был терпеливым человеком, и как змея, преследующая мышь, он будет ждать.

***

После оргазма Гарри превратился в костлявое месиво, его лицо раскраснелось, юбка задралась, ноги были раздвинуты, а разорванное нижнее белье без надобности валялось на полу. Он не мог смотреть на Риддла, стоящего на коленях между его ног, но нагнулся и схватил профессора за запястье, со стоном выдернув пальцы из своей киски и сжав свои ноги. У гриффиндорца не было никакого опыта в таких делах, но он знал, что завтра будет очень больно.

Гарри также знал, что то, что сделал Риддл, было неправильно. Это было настолько неправильно, что грозило профессору Азкабаном. Но мальчишка также был уверен, что Риддл не сделал бы ничего из этого, если бы не беспокоился о нём . Гарри вдруг понял, что в профессоре есть что-то такое, что выходит за рамки обычного, что кажется недостижимым для таких вещей, как закон. Гарри разгладил юбку и обхватил себя руками.

— Это... — гриффиндорец закашлялся, его горло саднило от всех криков и стонов, которые он издавал. — Это вы были сегодня, правда ведь?

Риддл ухмыльнулся, затем поднес свои скользкие пальцы ко рту и облизал их дочиста. Гарри вспыхнул.

— А ты умница, правда ведь? — пробормотал Риддл, прикрыв глаза, все еще возбужденный и опасный. Гарри уставился в пол.

— Но почему? — прошептал он.

— Потому что я хотел тебя.

Гарри сглотнул, продолжая смотреть в пол. 

— Ох...

— Твоё наказание состоится в субботу вечером. Здесь. Со мной.

Гарри кивнул.

— Ты свободен.

Гарри схватил свою сумку и убежал.


	3. Глава 3: Отработка

Гарри сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, впервые порадовавшись существованию собственной комнаты. Его мозг лихорадочно пытался переварить произошедшие события, а в крови бурлил адреналин, поэтому он уставился на свою школьную форму, сброшенную на пол.

Профессор прикоснулся к нему — просунул пальцы внутрь. Он страстно поцеловал его и заставил испытать оргазм. О, Мерлин!

Это был первый раз, когда с ним делали что-то настолько сексуальное, и было плохо, что подобное произошло таким образом. Это было неправильно, так ведь?  
_«Тебе нравится это, Гарри?»_

Гарри потряс головой, чтобы прояснить мысли. Он едва мог нормально думать. Чего ему действительно хотелось — это принять душ. Обжигающе горячий душ.

Гарри быстро обернул полотенце вокруг своего тела и вышел из комнаты, направляясь в прохладную и совершенно пустую мужскую ванную. Его тело каким-то образом функционировало автоматически. Он оцепенело повесил полотенце на один из многочисленных золотых крючков, затем подошел к самой дальней от двери душевой кабине и повернул ручку крана до максимальной температуры. Гарри зашипел от боли, когда раскалённая вода коснулась его кожи, но так он чувствовал себя намного лучше.

То, что происходило в кабинете, было таким же болезненным и приятным одновременно. Поначалу пальцы профессора причиняли боль, но потом...

Честно говоря, Гарри не с чем было сравнивать эти ощущения. Ударив кулаками по плитке на полу, Гарри наклонился, и вода хлестнула по его спине. Он не хотел думать об этом, но его разум был словно киноэкраном, а он сам сидел привязанный к стулу с заклеенными веками. Мгновения прокручивались с того момента, как он почувствовал невидимую ладонь Риддла под столом на уроке и до этой самой ладони на его коленях в кабинете, как профессор навис над ним, и пальцы скользнули вверх по бедру, раздвигая ноги... 

— Чёрта с два, — прошептал Гарри, понимая, что его тело откликнулось на столь горячие воспоминания. Гриффиндорец знал, что это совершенно не то, что должен чувствовать. Он должен был испытывать отвращение и злость, или даже плакать из-за произошедшего. Но он определённо не должен был двигать рукой вниз прямо между ног, осторожно исследуя кончиками пальцев то, что Риддл так смело метил у себя в кабинете. Гарри вздохнул и сгорбился, прижавшись горячим лбом к прохладной плитке пола.

— Ой, простите!

Гарри судорожно вздохнул и отдернул руку, повернувшись так, чтобы нижняя половина тела была обращена к стене. Симус стоял в дверях с широко раскрытыми глазами, а белое полотенце было обвёрнуто вокруг его таза.

— Э-э... Ты не должен находиться здесь, вообще-то... — пробормотал блондин, быстро оглядываясь вокруг.  
Гарри захотелось накричать на него. Он пристально впился взглядом в Симуса сквозь клубящийся пар.

— Ты, конечно, выжил меня из мужской спальни, но не думал ли ты, что я буду принимать душ в женской ванне?

Симус переминался с ноги на ногу, уставившись в пол.  
— Ладно, тогда я вернусь попозже.

— Ты совсем не...

— Нет, я вернусь в другой раз.

Прежде чем Гарри успел сказать что-либо ещё, Симус умчался прочь, будто за ним гналась хвосторога. Закатив глаза, Гарри потянулся к ручке крана, которая выпускала очищающую пузырьковую пену. Наверное, это даже лучше, что Симус прервал это отвратительное занятие Гарри. Гриффиндорец не должен думать о случившимся и делать что-то подобное, особенно в общей ванне и в такое время.

***

Гарри с трудом вспоминал, как пережил эту неделю.  
Ему много раз приходило в голову, что он действительно должен рассказать другим преподавателям (или даже директору) о произошедшем. Риддла бы уволили и бросили доживать остаток жизни в Азкабане. Но что-то удерживало его. И дело было даже не в том, что он просыпался среди ночи, чтобы засунуть руку под шорты, прерывая сны о высоких, темноволосых и злых мужчинах, нависающих над Гарри и говорящих ему, какой он сексуальный. Он понимал, что не должен мечтать и думать о профессоре Риддле. Риддл был... ну, однозначно плохим человеком, если не хуже. И, — подумать только! — раньше он всерьёз считал Снейпа самым худшим профессором Хогвартса. Лучший друг его матери был милым и раздражительным по сравнению с Риддлом.

Слишком быстро (или слишком медленно?) наступил вечер субботы, день отработки Гарри. Какая-то часть гриффиндорца отчаянно хотела сбежать, но в нём была также другая, более любопытная, мятежная и довольно безрассудная часть, которую интересовало то, что задумал Риддл. Что сделает с ним профессор или заставит делать на этот раз? Мыслей, которые подсказывал Гарри его подростковый мозг, было достаточно, чтобы заставить его поёжиться, а щёки покрыться румянцем.  
Хотя, если подумать, с ним никто никогда на захочет встречаться, кроме профессора, ведь Гарри был необычным. Он никогда раньше не был ни с кем сексуально близок, и, насколько ему было известно, никто никогда не думал и не интересовался им в таком плане. В конце концов,он отличался от остального мира.

Возможно, Риддл был его единственным шансом заняться сексом.

Эта мысль была угнетающей, но Гарри не мог не думать о том, что на профессора хотя бы было не страшно смотреть. По слухам, очень много слизеринок были влюблены в этого мужчину. Гарри мог сделать всё ещё хуже, чем было, верно?

В кои-то веки Гарри стоял за дверью кабинета Риддла, поправляя юбку и проводя дрожащей рукой по волосам. Мысли о том, чтобы доложить о Риддле, были отброшены, вместо этого его переполняли мысли о грубых пальцах, жестоком рте и неминуемой потере девственности. Его сердце бешено колотилось в груди, но ведь он был настоящим гриффиндорцем, правда ведь?  
Сделав последний глубокий вдох, Гарри поднял кулак простучал в дверь. Она открылась без посторонней помощи, и Гарри переступил порог, храбро подняв подбородок и сжав руки в кулаки.

***

Том критически оглядел Гарри из-за стола. Руки мальчика были крепко сжаты, а щеки медленно краснели от испытующего взгляда. Том почувствовал удовлетворение, когда увидел, что мальчик снова надел юбку, и его член постепенно начинал твердеть под одеждой. Он встал со стула и обошел вокруг стола, а после остановился прямо перед Гарри. Ухмылка появилась на лице профессора, когда он заметил дрожь мальчишки, но затем гриффиндорец гордо поднял подбородок и встретился глазами с Томом. Бровь мужчины вызывающе поднялась, и мальчишка вздрогнул, отводя взгляд. Сумка Гарри соскользнула с плеча на пол.

— Э-э... Мне надо что-то говорить или... — Том двинулся вперед с грацией и свирепостью змеи, поражающей свою цель, его длинные пальцы обхватили талию Гарри и потянули его вплотную к своему телу. Мальчик задохнулся, и его руки взметнулись к груди Тома, толкая его от себя. Том позволил своим губам изогнуться в улыбке, а потом медленно и осторожно скользнул руками вниз по спине мальчика, наслаждаясь дрожью и румянцем Гарри. Мальчик начал сопротивляться, когда руки Тома обхватили его зад через юбку. Улыбка Тома стала еще шире, он поднял Гарри и посадил его на стол, а бумаги, лежащие на лакированной плоскости, были откинуты и рассыпаны по полу. Гарри уже задыхался, будто он только что пробежал три круга вокруг поля по квиддичу.

— Дыши, — пробормотал Том, проводя большим пальцем по полной нижней губе Гарри.

Мальчик послушно втянул воздух и захлопнул рот. Том успокаивающе провел рукой по темным спутанным волосам гриффиндорца, а потом придвинулся ближе, впиваясь пальцами в колени и раздвигая их в разные стороны.

***

Гарри вцепился пальцами в край стола, его глаза расширились, когда Риддл просунул руки ему под юбку. Гриффиндорец почувствовал, как большие пальцы мужчины скользнули вверх по внутренней стороне его бёдер, а затем остальные пальцы зацепились за пояс его нижнего белья. У Гарри перехватило дыхание, когда Риддл потянул за ткань.

«Мне нужно отказать», — в отчаянии подумал Гарри. «Я должен прекратить это».

Риддл приподнял бровь, и в ту же секунду Гарри обнаружил,что слегла приподнял бёдра, позволяя мужчине стянуть нижнее белье с его ног. Гриффиндорец всё ещё был в гольфах и ботинках, но Риддл не собирался снимать другие элементы одежды, поэтому он сделал это сам. Профессор сбросил нижнее бельё на пол и положил ладони на бёдра мальчишки.

— Ложись на спину, Гарри.

***

Том с жадностью наблюдал, как мышцы горла Гарри выдают его страх. На какую-то долю секунды ему показалось, что мальчик откажется, но потом Гарри уже покорно лежал на спине, его голова едва доставала до противоположного края стола, а раздвинутые ноги болтались вокруг бёдер Тома.  
Том медленно задрал юбку Гарри, открывая вид на его розовую вагину и шевелящийся член. Но вместо того, чтобы прикоснуться, потянулся за своей палочкой и молча разорвал свитер мальчишки. Гарри издал возглас шокированного протеста и попытался сесть, но Том не сильно толкнул его обратно на стол.

— Если ты сейчас не можешь наколдовать обыкновенное Репаро, то даже не рассчитывай на успех на моих уроках, Гарри, — мягко сказал Том, разрывая в руках распахнутую белую рубашку на себе и откидывая её в сторону. Прежде чем Гарри успел что-либо ответить, в его кожу впились чужие горячие губы и зубы сомкнулись. Гриффиндорец судорожно вздохнул под Томом от укуса, толкая его за плечи, но сил оставалось лишь на то, чтобы стонать и моргать. Вторая рука профессора внезапно переместилась вниз и сжала постепенно набухающий сосок, принимаясь дразнить его кончиками пальцев. Когда одна рука перекатывала камешки и пики, другая сместилась ещё ниже по внутренней стороне бедра и обхватила влажную киску мальчишки. Гарри тяжело дышал, иногда хрипя и сжимая пальцы на ногах от исступления, в то время как волны наслаждения бурлили у него где-то в животе. Том провёл кончиками пальцев по половым губам, затем раздвинул влажные складки и засунул туда средний палец. Мужчина застонал от невыносимого жара, а Гарри заскулил и выгнулся дугой, еще больше обнажив шею. Том не мог удержаться, чтобы не лизнуть и не укусить будто бы предложенную ему бледную кожу. Его губы двигались вниз по шее мальчика к его торчащим соскам, а потом обхватили их и принялись перекатывать бусинки во рту. Тем временем профессор вытащил палец наружу и толкнул уже два, вырывая из горла Гарри крики. 

— Твою мать!..

Том медленно и методично вводил свои пальцы в Гарри и обратно в течение нескольких минут, затем вытащил их и встал. Он начал неторопливо расстегивать мантию, упиваясь видом Гарри, лежащего перед ним на столе. Юбка мальчика задралась и покоилась на плоском животе, грудь судорожно вздымалась с каждым вздохом, соски потемнели и заострились. Его маленький гермафродитный затвердел и подтекал, а возбужденная киска блестела от ласки. Гарри был словно его самым желанным видением, и поэтому эрекция Тома уже просила внимания, а сам мужчина предвкушал предстоящее насилие над мальчишкой. Когда брюки Тома спустились на лодыжки, Гарри начал ёрзать, смыкая колени. Том ухмыльнулся, наклонился вперёд и подхватил гриффиндорца под колени, притянув настолько близко, чтобы зафиксировать трепыхающееся тело и предотвратить дальнейшие движения.

— Только не говори, что ты не знал, что произойдёт.

Гарри покачал головой, отказываясь смотреть ему в глаза, его щеки порозовели. 

— Да, но, — он судорожно вздохнул. — Э-э... я не... то есть, я никогда...

Том широко улыбнулся, обнажив зубы. 

— Это очевидно.

Гарри пристально посмотрел и попытался сесть, но Том крепко поцеловал протестующего волшебника.

— Расслабься, — прошептал мужчина в рот мальчишки, и в следующую минуту он потянулся к своему пенису, направляя его внутрь влагалища.

***

Гарри вдруг осознал, что горячая головка члена профессора прижалась к его входу, и впервые почувствовал страх. Его отверстие внезапно стало намного меньше, и не было никакого способа, чтобы хоть как-то просунуться внутрь. Риддл хмыкнул и провёл головкой по возбуждённой киске вверх и вниз, а затем начал входить. Гарри заскулил от охватившей его боли, его бёдра попытались сомкнуться. Пенис мужчины был намного больше, чем два пальца. Гарри отчаянно толкнул Риддла в грудь, и тот зарычал, крепко схватив его запястья, а затем закинул руки Гарри за голову и прижал к краю стола.

— Держись за край, — сказал Риддл, и Гарри повиновался, ухватившись так, как приказал профессор. Мужчина отпустил его запястья и схватил мальчика за бёдра, стиснув зубы и удерживая его неподвижно.

— Внутри так жарко, так туго и влажно. Ты потрясающий, — прошипел Риддл, ещё теснее прижимаясь к Гарри. Гриффиндорец покраснел от таких до жути пошлых слов, но в то же время его сердце затрепетало в груди, как бабочка в клетке.

Риддл возвышался над Гарри и двигался в мучительно медленном темпе, явно наслаждаясь этим. Член профессора казался слишком большим для Гарри, и это было чертовски больно. Он ощущал это так, будто где-то внутри его влагалища, там, куда он не может забраться пальцами, вдруг неожиданно зачесалось, и он не знал, как снизить зуд. Гарри понял, что издаёт высокие хныкающие звуки. Он крепко держался за стол, чувствуя, как его внутренние мышцы протестующе содрогаются.

 _«Это действительно происходит?»_ — подумал гриффиндорец, открывая глаза и наблюдая за лицом Риддла. Выражение лица мужчины, обычно такое самодовольное и высокомерное, было искажено эгоистичным удовольствием. Мерлин, Гарри действительно трахал мужчина, учитель, и это было неправильно... Но он всё равно поймал себя на том, что обречённо стонет в капитуляции. Его бёдра начали двигаться сами по себе, что сигнализировало о готовности Гарри к большему. Риддл открыл глаза и посмотрел на гриффиндорца сверху вниз, и мальчишка подметил, как прежняя ухмылка возвращается на его лицо. 

В следующую минуту Риддл вытащил свой орган и со всей силой, которая у него была, толкнулся вперёд в безжалостно быстром темпе. На крик Гарри профессор улыбнулся и начал трахать его ещё быстрее, не давая привыкнуть к грубым движениям. Гарри почувствовал, как слёзы подступают к его глазам, и плотно закрыл веки, не желая, чтобы мужчина видел их. Риддл застонал и наклонился над ним, впиваясь в шею и ключицу и посасывая солоноватую кожу. Гриффиндорец не выдержал и схватил профессора за волосы, отпуская край стола. Мужчина зарычал куда-то Гарри в шею и в очередной раз сделал сильный и грубый толчок. Мальчишка заскулил под ним, потому что это было было действительно больно. Но тем не менее он ощущал себя... завершенным в некотором роде и не понимал, насколько пустым он был до сих пор.

***

Том отстранился от Гарри, с высоты наблюдая за тем, как его пенис всё глубже и сильнее входит в розовое влагалище. Он переместил руки с бёдер Гарри на тыльную сторону, закидывая стройные ноги себе на плечи. Том почувствовал, как приближается волна оргазма, и стал раскачивать стол сильными толчками.

— Потрогай себя, Гарри. Погладь свой член.

Гарри, по щекам которого текли слёзы, послушно потянулся к своему члену, в то время как другая рука снова поднялась над головой, чтобы закрепить положение и схватиться за противоположный край стола.

— Ты так послушен и добр ко мне, Гарри, — сказал Том почти с удивлением. Он знал, что Гарри никуда от него не скрыться, но не ожидал, что он будет вести себя так. Он даже не предпологал, что Гарри будет таким тугим и мокрым и возбуждаться от одних лишь его прикосновений. Том ещё не вполне понимал, что никто другой не делал это с Гарри и что он был первым, кто трахнул его, заявив на него права. Гарри Поттер принадлежал ему.

Том зашипел, когда оргазм достиг цели. Он вышел из мальчишки, кончая на кожу Гарри. Тело Тома дрожало, а сам он не отрываясь смотрел на семя, покрывающее живот мальчишки. Гарри заскулил и, кажется, не мог больше дрочить должным образом. Поэтому Том наклонился, захватывая ртом небольшой истекающей пенис, и засунул внутрь подёргивающийся киски свой палец. Мышцы Гарри сжались в оргазме, и Том услышал вскрик гриффиндорца возле своего уха.

***

Когда Гарри пришёл в себя, то чуть не задохнулся от тяжести Риддла, который всё ещё склонялся над его телом и лениво двигались пальцами внутри него. Мужчина, кажется, не хотел останавливаться. Гарри задрожал и почувствовал спазмы внизу живота, почти как будто он мог снова достичь оргазма, но теперь чувствовал себя слишком открытым, слишком уязвимым и слишком больным. Он застонал, толкнул профессора в плечо и начал сжимать его ноги. Риддл встал и вытащил пальцы, небрежным взмахом палочки убрав сперму.

— Скорее всего у тебя будет идти кровь сегодня и завтра, — пробормотал Риддл. — Это нормально. 

Гарри сглотнул и медленно сел, поправляя юбку. Он начал натягивать рубашку и уже было стал застёгивать пуговицы, но потом вспомнил, что они все оторвались и сейчас лежали где-то на полу. Почувствовав на себе взгляд Риддла, гриффиндорец покрылся румянцем. Он услышал тихий смех и, нахмурившись, поднял голову, встретившись с пристальным взглядом. Член мужчины всё ещё торчал наружу и, кажется, стал вновь твердеть. Гарри смущённо опустил голову и услышал вздох Риддла, а потом шелест ткани, и, как только мужчина укрыл своё тело мантией, Гарри снова посмотрел вверх.

— Тебе помочь одеться, Гарри? — голос профессора был тихим и дразнящим. Гарри снова нервно покраснел и спрыгнул со стола, нащупывая в сумке свою волшебную палочку. Наложив на рубашку заклинание ремонта, Гарри повернулся к Риддлу и тихо фыркнул, когда профессор внезапно появился прямо перед ним. Мужчина наклонился вперёд и погладил рубашку Гарри, разглаживая складки. Гриффиндорец не заметил, как проворные пальцы Риддла нашли его сосок под тканью. Мальчишка отшатнулся, затем потянулся за своим нижним бельём, но Риддл взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и трусики взлетели вверх, попав ему в руки. Гарри фыркнул, а Риддл просто улыбнулся, пряча белую ткань под мантией.

— Иди спать, Гарри.

Гарри в ужасе шагнул к двери, но не успел он сделать и двух шагов, как Риддл подался вперед и потянул его за собой для умопомрачительного поцелуя, одной рукой придерживая мальчишку за задницу, а другой крепко сжимая запястье. Когда наконец всё кончилось, Гарри ахнул и попятился прочь.

— Не забудь сделать домашнее задание на следующую неделю, — мягко сказал Риддл, когда Гарри распахнул дверь. Гарри молча кивнул и побежал из кабинета, закрыв за собой дверь.

Гарри в полном оцепенении повернулся и, пройдя половину коридора, ринулся прочь. Завернув за угол с бешено колотящимся сердцем и трясущимся руками, Гарри, как обычно, эффектно столкнулся с Северусом Снейпом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> П/п: Риддл действительно какой-то странный. Ну, конечно, я всё понимаю, на старости лет потянуло на детей, но черт возьми, как он мог быть уверенным, что Гарри не сдаст его? Честно сказать, это пиздец, господа 🤓


End file.
